The meeting of Gray and Alice
by Neonsakura1022
Summary: What was it like when the countries first changed from Heart to Clover? How did Gray feel about meeting Alice?  Oneshot for RunnyBabbit44!


**Me: I am finally back with the prize to my contest winner: Runnybabbit44!**

**Blood: You were away for so long because…?**

**Me: *mumbles***

**Blood: What? Stop mumbling and speak properly!**

**Me: *Mumbles***

**Dee: Tell us!**

**Dum: Yeah! Speak louder!**

**Me: I GOT GROUNDED!**

**Blood: *Snicker* Why?**

**Me: I got a C in social studies…**

_***Dum, Dee and Blood laugh hysterically***_

**Me: Shut up!**

*****_**Punches Blood in the face***_

**Blood: Hey! Why do you only hit me!**

**Me: Because I can… **

**Dee and Dum: Um… So yeah, please enjoy and uh…Neon does not own Heart no kuni no Alice!**

She had no idea who he was, but he had heard a lot about her. She was the famous foreigner, her name Alice. He had heard Nightmare ramble on and on about her countless numbers of times, always telling him the same things about her. She has brown hair the entire length of her back, blue eyes and pale skin. She wears a blue Lolita dress with a bow that sits on top of her head. She hates it when people die and has a different sounding heartbeat and everyone in wonderland loves her, except him because he hadn't met her yet. The country was still in heart not due to be in clover for another few minutes. He could feel his clock ticking faster and faster in excitement. His anxiousness growing more and more, every second that passes by. Did he have any interest in seeing the other role holders? No. Did he care about when the country changed from heart to clover? No. Did he care about meeting Alice? Yes. More than anything in the world he wanted to meet Alice after he had heard so much about her. She sounded like something from a book, unreal, like some sort of mythological creature that he was about to discover. "Gray!" Nightmare shouts, waking him from his reverie. Gray looks from his desk over at Nightmare, who is staring at him, tapping his foot impatiently. "I am about to change the country and you are sitting there daydreaming? This is highly unlike you." Gray look up at him and blinks "Hmm… Oh yeah, um…okay." He gets up, out of his desk and walks over to Nightmare. "Okay, stand over there." Nightmare instructs "All you have to do is stay out of my way." Gray does as he is told and saunters over to the spot Nightmare was pointing at. His clock was beating so fast that he could swear that it would burst. A bright light illuminates from Nightmare as he starts to change the countries. Gray stares at Nightmare, wide eyed, this was the first time he had ever seen him change the seasons and he had to say it was amazing. The scenery outside the window had begun to change until it slowly became the forest just outside of the clock tower. 'This is it.' Gray thinks 'I can finally meet her.' Without thinking he accidently says her name out loud. "Alice." Nightmare looks over at him startled "what was that?" He asks a slight grin of amusement tugging at the corner of his lips "Nothing!" Gray says just a little too quickly. Nightmare leans against the desk, his arms folded "Well the country is now clover but be quite, you might wake up Alice." He points over to the door then puts his finger in front of his mouth to indicate to Gray to be quite. Gray immediately shuts his mouth, a slight blush spreading on his cheeks. The sun begins to shine through the windows and from down the hallway they hear a thud, as though someone had fallen out of their bed. Gray tries to remain calm "I'll be outside." He could feel his clocks ticking quicken with every step he took. No matter how far away from that room he seemed to get he could still hear Nightmares taunting laughter. He clock was ticking so loud it was as though it were whispering to him _Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice_ Over and over. He hurries into the kitchen, thinking that most likely this was the last place that Alice would come first thing in the morning. Gray shivers, and then looks out the window. It is snowing. He sighs, of course now that it was clover season the clock tower was going through winter. He shuffles through a few cupboards and pulls out some cups, a kettle and hot chocolate powder. 'What will our first meeting be like?' He thinks as several different versions of the scene play through his head. He adds the chocolate powder to the hot water in each of the individual cups. He may be a terrible cook but at least this much he could do. Setting the cups onto a tray he gathers up his emotions. Takes a few deep breaths to calm himself down then steps out of the kitchen back to the room where he last left Nightmare. Gray walks down the hallway at his normal pace but time seems to speed up as though it were as anxious for him to meet Alice as he was. When he enters the room Nightmare is sitting on the ground a blanket thrown over his head. "Nightmare!" A woman's voice shouts "What are you doing here?" Gray had imagined what Alice's voice might sound like a million times over in his head but nothing came as close to this breathtaking reality. Both heads turn towards him at the sound of the door closing. Gray inhales sharply but then suddenly he is speaking "What is all the noise so early in the day." He mentally slaps himself for sounding so annoyed. Gray sets the tray down and walks over to Alice, his knees shaking ever so slightly. "Nightmare I wish you would just go to the hospital instead of moping around like this." Before Nightmare could go about complaining about how he doesn't like hospitals it was the girl next to him who spoke first. "Um… Who may I ask are you?" Gray looks down at her; she looked exactly as Nightmare had described her to look. Gray clears the nervousness from his voice, his nervousness finally catching up to him. "Nice to meet you" He cringes at how lame that sounded. "My name is Gray."

**Me: Yay! I finally got this uploaded. Sorry to RunnyBabbit44 if you don't like it.**

**Black Joker: Of course she wouldn't like it this chapter sucks!**

**Gray: *Blush* I kind of liked it**

**Alice: *Blush***

**Me: Shut up **_**BJ**_

**Black Joker: Shut up!**

**Me: No you shut up!**

*****_** Black Joker and I fight off in the corner***_

**Peter: Please review and tell Neon what you think!**

**Me: Please! I would really appreciate it!**


End file.
